


Виски с солью

by Djei_Dark



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bar, Bartenders, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24106171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djei_Dark/pseuds/Djei_Dark
Summary: Широкоплечий мужчина вышел из академии Дюрандал поздно вечером и поднес зажигалку к своей сигаре.
Relationships: Malcolm Graves/Twisted Fate
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Виски с солью

Широкоплечий мужчина вышел из академии Дюрандал поздно вечером и поднес зажигалку к своей сигаре. И никто не смел запретить ему это делать. Несмотря на то, что он снял все свои регалии, все знали, кем он являлся и почему выходил так поздно.  
Малкольм Грейвз ненавидел преподавание. Ненавидел детей, особенно тех, которые попали к нему в этом году, и все, что было с ними связано. Мелкий дождь, налипая на очки, только усиливал раздражение.  
«Если заставить их делать больше, то и проверять придется тоже больше».  
Профессор утробно зарычал, разгоняя перед собой немногочисленных жителей города. Не поднимала настроение и недавняя взбучка от Юми.  
«Идиотский комок шерсти!»  
Грейвз тут же начал крутить головой, чтобы осмотреться. Может быть, Юми и была когда-то милой кошечкой, но мужчина опасался ее книги. Ему хватило одного удара, чтобы понять, что директор была не лыком шита.  
«За что тогда было?.. За то, что я увеличил сложность боя?»  
Снова рык, какая-то девчушка перед мужчиной подпрыгнула и с ужасом посмотрела на него, пропуская вперед. Малькольм даже не придал этому значения. Мало ли, может, у нее нервишки шалили.  
«Надо найти бар. Юми конфисковала весь алкоголь, который был у меня».  
Ко всему прочему она запретила ему пить перед, после и во время занятий… И список продолжался и продолжался. Надоедливая кошка связала его по рукам и ногам, запретила ему появляться в барах, которые располагались недалеко от Академии. И их бармены были предупреждены насчет здоровяка.  
Грейвз взлохматил волосы и поправил очки. Когда выдалась свободная от преподавания минутка, он нашел один бар на окраине города. Заведение было открыто давно, но не снискало особой популярности, судя по отсутствию отзывов.  
— Поворот судьбы, — задумчиво прошептал Грейвз название бара и заказал себе такси.  
Приедет он туда уже в лучшем настроении. Холодный ветер и мелкий дождь немного остудили бывшего военного, теплый свет города уже не так раздражал его глаза. Мелькавшие в окне яркие вывески, завлекавшие в различные заведения, успокаивали, и он вздохнул. Рабочий день закончился, и у него появилось свободное время. Пусть немного, но расслабиться стоило.  
«Поворот Судьбы» был выбран не только потому, что находился не в окрестностях Академии, но и потому, что Грейвз хотел отдохнуть от шумных баров с кучей знакомых. Бывшие военные были везде, они как муравьи, или еще хуже, как тараканы, вылезали из всех щелей и преследовали Грейвза, куда бы он ни пошел.  
«Сегодня я буду поощрять свою алкогольную зависимость. Буду пить один и наслаждаться этим».  
Таксист не смог довезти его прямо до адреса, так что он вышел перед темным переулком, мимо которого по мокрым тротуарам спешили кто куда жители. Но дождь закончился, и Грейвз, не спеша, вошел в темноту. Стало резко тихо, переулок, конечно, находился на окраине города, но сюда не доносились даже звуки с соседних улиц, и только шелест подола плаща Грейвза нарушал тишину.  
Единственный источник освещения был заметен издалека. У входа бара стоял один фонарь, и его желтый свет играл на витраже двери. Две переплетенные серебряные змеи украшали вывеску и осматривали всех входящих посетителей. Которые наверняка были не очень чисты на руку. И этот приятный желтый свет манил Грейвза. В этом месте он уж точно расслабиться.  
Внутренности бара поприветствовали его теплом и уже знакомым желтым светом. За дальними столиками расположись немногочисленные посетители, но в полумраке Грейвз не смог сосчитать, сколько их было. Каждый из них находился в своей вселенной, лишь изредка нарушаемой барменом, который приносил новый напиток. Как раз один из них повернулся к нему, оставляя посетителей самих себе.  
— Вы один?  
Грейвз кивнул, бармен оказался обладателем мягкого баритона с хрипотцой. Длинные волосы были убраны назад, открывая узкое лицо с тонкими губами, которые растянулись в улыбке. Сколько уже таких улыбок уже видел профессор?  
— Да, я…  
— Садитесь за стойку, — бармен сказал это так, будто для него не существовало само понятие отказа. — С удовольствием послушаю, почему вы пришли к нам в первый раз и таким уставшим. Я, — бармен положил длинную руку в белой рубашке себе на грудь, обтянутую черной жилеткой. — Тобиас, буду сегодня Вашим барменом. Начнете с чего-нибудь легкого или покрепче?  
— Покрепче, — буркнул Грейвз и скинул с себя плащ.  
Мужчина все же сел за барную стойку и сложил свои вещи на соседний стул. Даже белые перчатки, на которых только сейчас заметил брызги чернил. Он недовольно цокнул, сегодняшняя ошибка будет преследовать его до конца месяца, а потом он сделает новую…  
— Знаешь, здоровяк, можно и поприветлее, — ехидно подметил Тобиас, наполняя стакан мелким льдом. — Многие мечтают о том, чтобы я был с ними весь вечер, так что пойми свое счастье.  
— Для меня будет счастьем, если тут окажется хороший алкоголь, — Грейвз кивнул на бутылки за спиной бармена. — Да и не вижу тут народ, который так и порывался позвать тебя к себе.  
— Потому что сегодня здесь Вы, усталый господин. Сегодня бар только Ваш.  
По глазам человека можно было узнать многое, но, преподавая в Академии Дюрандаля, где дети могли изменить цвет и форму глаз пару раз за минуту, отвыкаешь от столь важной детали любого человека. В голосе Тобиаса не было издевки, но вот глаза… на них Грейвз обратил внимание только сейчас. В них не было белка или радужки, их полностью заменило светло-голубое свечение. Но даже без них Тобиас смотрел на него с вызовом.  
— Если он только мой, почему бы не спросить о моих вкусах? — огрызнулся Грейвз и сложил руки на груди.  
— О! Это легко, — Тобиас взмахнул руками, будто отгоняя надоедливых мух, и взял бутылку с алкоголем. Этикетка осталась для профессора тайной. — Крепкое, что-нибудь на виски. Водка скорее всего тебе не нравится, — протянул Тобиас и наклонил голову, добавляя лед в шейкер. — Что-нибудь цитрусовое, но с минимум запахов. Главное, чтобы вкус тебя брал за грудки и швырял в соседнюю стенку… О! — воскликнул Тобиас и, мигом оказавшись в дальнем конце барной стойки, чтобы что-то взять, мгновенно вернулся обратно. — Немного соли тебе придется по вкусу.  
Грейвз рассмеялся, и у самого Тобиаса дрогнули уголки рта, пока он насыпал немного соли в шейкер. Бармен был прав. О, еще ни один бармен не был прав так, как он.  
— Честно говоря, я пришел, чтобы напиться, так что мне хватит просто порции виски, — Грейвз махнул рукой и поправил свои усы.  
— Так не пойдет, — Тобиас покачал головой и закрыл шейкер.  
Тобиас был не таким широкоплечим, как Грейвз, но последний завороженно наблюдал как тот тряс шейкер. Тонкие пальцы до бела сжимали сталь стакана, глаза были полуприкрыты, и только неяркие синие молнии редко пробегали вдоль его пушистых ресниц.  
— Что же выпило все Ваши соки? — Тобиас высыпал лед из стакана для виски и вылил туда напиток.  
— Работа, а что еще? — Малькольм пожал плечами и вздохнул.  
— Кем работаете?  
— Учителем…  
Бокал с напитком с мягким стуком коснулся подстаканника, сделанного в виде шестеренки, покрытой змеями. Грейвз протянул руку к стакану, но был остановлен барменом.  
— Я тут стараюсь, — Грейвз проглотил колкость на тему того, что такова была работа бармена, но снова почувствовал на себе заинтересованный взгляд Тобиаса сквозь плотную голубую завесу. — Хочу, чтобы усталый господин, — Тобиас выделил последнее слово. — Отдохнул… А он даже не говорит свое имя.  
— Оно так нужно? — Грейвз изогнул бровь и заглянул в глаза Тобиаса.  
— Имя взамен на напиток, — с нажимом сказал бармен. — Небольшая цена, чтобы удовлетворить свой алкоголизм.  
— Малькольм, — после недолгой паузы сказал Грейвз и пожевал губами. — И давай на ты.

[ ](https://twitter.com/raidfonder)

> _Рисунок выполне Allatir, изображение кликабельно_

Тонкие пальцы придвинули к нему напиток, и из пелены показался зрачок, обрамленный радужкой цвета песка далеких тропических пляжей.  
— Устал от формальностей на работе? Честно говоря, по тебе не скажешь, что ты годишься в преподаватели.  
Тобиас положил голову на сложенные на барную стойку руки и внимательно смотрел на Грейвза, что позволило последнему лучше рассмотреть бармена. Вязь легких морщин в уголках глаз говорила о немолодом возрасте, но Грейвз признал, что мужчина все равно оставался красивым и притягательным.  
— Мне пришлось согласиться, — вздохнул профессор и потер глаза под очками. — В итоге вечером ищу, где напиться.  
Он отпил напитка под внимательным взглядом Тобиаса.  
— И как? — с нескрываемым ехидством спросил бармен, потому что видел реакцию посетителя.  
Грейвз удовлетворенно крякнул. То, что было нужно. Терпкий вкус виски отлично сочетался с горечью грейпфрута, а сладость меда подчеркивалась солью.  
— То, что нужно, — Мальком улыбнулся и облокотился о свою руку. — Никто и никогда не готовил мне такой коктейль.  
— А ты хотел лишь бокал с виски, — Тобиас закатил глаза и по-доброму рассмеялся. — Так что произошло сегодня с тобой и твоими учениками?  
Немногочисленные посетители из бара ушли, Тобиас не удосужил их даже кивком на прощание. Все его внимание было направлено на профессора, который, не смотря на усталость и выпитые коктейли, не пьянел. Он четко излагал мысли, его язык не заплетался, движения были все так же точны. Его смех был заразителен, а в течении их долгого разговора в серых глазах появился огонек, который отражался в его очках ярче, чем желтый свет ламп. Сидя на соседнем стуле, Тобиас не мог оторваться от Грейвза ни на секунду, слушая рассказы о его работе, чувствуя, как помогал ему пережить всю эту тяжелую рабочую неделю. И это совершенно не отнимало его сил, со многими его тезисами об обучении он был согласен и поддерживал всей душой.  
— Слушай, — бармен взял чашку с кофе.  
Он уже остыл и не был так приятен на вкус, как полчаса назад, но мужчина совершенно о нем забыл и не хотел вставать из-за такой мелочи.  
— Почему ты пришел сюда? — Грейвз фыркнул и отпил своего коктейля, с которым Тобиас снова угадал. — Вокруг Академии много баров и…  
— Мне запрещено в них пить, — Тобиас подавился кофе и ошарашено посмотрел на посетителя, который выдавил из себя смешок. — Нынешний директор беспокоится, что я буду подавать плохой пример студентам. Да и я бы не стал в любом случае пить рядом с Академией…  
— Почему?  
Тобиас инстинктивно положил ладонь на руку Грейвза и только потом осознал свой жест. Он мог быстро убрать ее, чтобы профессор понял, что он сделал это не специально, но рука здоровяка была безумно теплой.  
— Много ветеранов, — Грейвз пожал плечами и затаил дыхание, боясь спугнуть Тобиаса. — Не хочу с ними общаться…  
Повисла неловкая пауза, но Тобиас осторожно улыбнулся и аккуратно провел пальцами по ладони Грейвза.  
— Значит… Ты придешь еще раз?  
Ответом ему было уверенное ответное поглаживание пальцев и взгляд серых глаз.

***

— Я не думала, что Грейвз так быстро успокоиться после того, что ты натворила, — Эзреаль поправил свой хвост и сложил руки в карманы.  
— Я не специально разбила всех этих ботов, — Люкс вздохнула и поникла. — Мне весь месяц оставаться после уроков… Юми тщательно следит за мной, малейшее отклонение от тренировки, и в меня прилетает книга!  
Девушка попыталась всплеснуть руками, но мышцы противились такой нагрузке, и она только поморщилась. Люкс хотела сказать что-то еще, но ее остановил Джейс, встретивший их перед классом.  
— Вы видели Грейвза? — тихо спросил президент, воровато оглянувшись на класс.  
— Нет, — Эзреаль покачал головой и аккуратно заглянул в проем.  
Грейвз сидел за столом и курил, небрежно стряхивая пепел в пепельницу и глядя в свой телефон.  
— Он что, улыбается? — Эзреаль скрылся за косяком двери.  
— А еще подравнял свою бороду, надел рубашку, которую я никогда раньше не видел, — Джейс начал загибать пальцы. — Сегодня он даже не отправил никого из новичков в медпункт. А еще…  
— Джейс, как хорошо, что вы уже тут, — внезапно раздалось в проеме двери.  
Ровный голос профессора Грейвза остановил парня и заставил студентов вытянуться по струнке.  
— Вместе с Эзреалем на полигон, — мужчина кивнул на первогодку. — Покажете Люкс, как надо контролировать свою силу.  
— Но профессор, — взвыл Эзреаль, но был остановлен тяжелым взглядом Малькольма.  
— Вперед!  
Грейвз пребывал в несвойственном ему хорошем настроении и держал в руках телефон, что обычно себе не позволял. Люкс скользнула по преподавателю взглядом и побежала за быстро удаляющемся парням, почуствав, что он хотел сказать ей пару колкостей.  
«Интересно, что за адресат «Красавчик» был у него в телефоне? Может быть, мальчики знают?»


End file.
